finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cecil Harvey
Cecil Harvey (jap. セシル・ハーヴィ, Seshiru Hāvi) ist der Hauptprotagonist in Final Fantasy IV und taucht auch in dessen Nachfolger Final Fantasy IV: The After Years an der Seite seines Sohnes Ceodore Harvey wieder auf. Außerdem gehört er zu einem der wenigen Charaktere der ganzen Serie, dessen Charakterklasse sich im Spiel ändert. Zu Beginn der Handlung ist er noch ein Dunkelritter, evolviert aber nach seinem Kampf mit dem ersten der vier Elementarfürsten zu einem Paladin, da er die enorme Schuld, die er als Dunkelritter auf sich lud, nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Handlung Vorgeschichte Cecil ist der Sohn von Cecilia Harvey und Kluya, einem Lunarier. Zudem ist Theodor Harvey, welcher sich später Golbez nennt, sein älterer Bruder. Kluya wird vor seiner Geburt von wütenden Menschen getötet und Cecilia stirbt nach Cecils Geburt. Zusammen fliehen die Brüder und gelangen nach Baron, wo Theodor Cecil zurück lässt. Der König von Baron findet diesen schließlich und nennt ihn Cecil. Er wird daraufhin vom König großgezogen, was anfangs zu Spannungen zwischen Cecil und Kain führt. Kain hat die Empfindung, dass der König Cecil bevorzugt, was zu einer Rivalität zwischen den beiden führt. Rosa gelingt es, den Streit zwischen ihnen zu schlichten und so werden sie schließlich zu Freunden. Kain und Rosa treten später in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern. Ersterer wird somit zum Dragoner und Rosa zur Weißmagierin. Cecil wird derweil vom König zum Dunkelritter ausgebildet. Aufgrund seiner großartigen Fähigkeiten wird er zum Kapitän der Rotschwingen befördert. ''Final Fantasy IV right|200px|Cecil als Dunkelritter in der Nintendo DS-Version. Zu Beginn des Spieles leitet Cecil einen Einfall in die Stadt Mysidia, um den hiesigen Wasserkristall zu stehlen. Der Angriff ist zwar erfolgreich, jedoch stellen Cecil und seine Soldaten die vermeintlich ehrlichen Absichten ihres Königs infrage. Jegliche Kritik am König unterbindet Cecil zunächst, allerdings zweifelt auch er innerlich. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Baron begibt Cecil sich zum König, um den Wasserkristall zu übergeben. Dieser hat zuvor bereits von Hauptmann Baigan erfahren, dass der Dunkelritter ihm misstraut. Als Cecil dies laut ausspricht, wird ihm das Kommando über die Rotschwingen entzogen. Daraufhin erscheint Kain, welcher den König bittet, diese Entscheidung zu überdenken. Dieser beschließt - empört über die Einmischung Kains - beide am nächsten Tage in das Dorf Nebel zu schicken, wo sie den Beschwörbaren des Nebels besiegen sollen, der das Dorf tyrannisiert. Anschließend sollen sie den Bewohnern des Dorfes einen Ring übergeben. In dieser Nacht sucht Rosa Cecil in seiner Kammer auf, um ihm ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er zwischen dem, an das er glaubt, und den Befehlen des Königs hin- und hergerissen ist und keine unrechten Taten mehr für den König ausführen möchte. Ebenso sagt er ihr, dass auch er Gefühle für Rosa hegt, sie jedoch aufgrund seines Berufs als Dunkelritter und ihres Berufs als Weißmagierin nicht zusammen sein können, da er zu viel Dunkelheit in sich sieht. Rosa dementiert dies und spricht ihm Mut zu. Am nächsten Morgen brechen er und Kain nach Nebel auf. Als sie die Nebelhöhle durchqueren, hören sie eine Stimme, die ihnen befiehlt nach Baron umzukehren. Sie ignorieren diese Mahnung und müssen den Nebeldrachen bekämpfen. Nachdem sie diesen besiegt und Nebel erreicht haben, öffnet sich automatisch das abzuliefernde Paket und Bomber fliegen heraus, welche das ganze Dorf in Brand stecken. Cecil und Kain sehen ein kleines Mädchen mit ihrer toten Mutter. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Mutter eine Beschwörerin war und sie starb, weil ihre Beschwörung, der Nebeldrache, getötet worden ist. Als Cecil und Kain darüber reden, dass sie am Tod der Mutter schuld waren, wollen sie das Mädchen zum Schutz mitnehmen und schwören, sich vom König abzuwenden. Das Mädchen aber ist geschockt von der Tat der beiden und beschwört vor Wut Titan, der ein Erdbeben auslöst und das Dorf vernichtet. Als Cecil das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, ist Kain verschwunden und das Mädchen liegt bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Er bringt sie zur Wüstenstadt Kaipo. Dort gewinnt er ihr Vertrauen, indem er Soldaten von Baron davon abhält, sie zu entführen. Darauf verrät sie ihm auch ihren Namen: Rydia. Am folgenden Tag erfährt er, dass Rosa Wüstenfieber habe und der sogenannte ''Sandrubin benötigt wird, um sie zu heilen. Sie machen sich auf dem Weg nach Damcyan. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen sie Tellah, der sie anschließend begleitet. Dort angekommen sehen sie, wie die Rotschwingen die Stadt angreifen und den Kristall des Feuers stehlen. Dabei kommt Anna, Tellahs Tochter, ums Leben. Tellah gibt Edward Chris von Muir, dem Prinzen des Königreiches und Partner von Anna, die Schuld. Darauf beschließt Tellah, sich am Tod seiner Tochter an Golbez, für den Baron die Kristalle stiehlt, zu rächen und verlässt die Gruppe. Nachdem Cecil und Rydia Edward getröstet haben, hilft dieser ihnen beim Erlangen des Sandrubins. Sie kehren zurück nach Kaipo und heilen Rosa. Dort entscheiden sie sich, die restlichen Kristalle zu beschützen. Sie machen sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Ziel der Rotschwingen: Fabul, Heimat des Kristalls der Luft. left|thumb|Cecil als Paladin in einer Videosequenz in der Nintendo DS-Version. Auf dem Weg nach Fabul treffen sie den Mönch Yang Fang Leiden, welcher gegen Golbez' Truppen kämpft. Mit der Hilfe von Cecil und seinen Freunden kann er sie besiegen. Yang begleitet sie auf dem Weg nach Fabul. Dort angelangt warnen sie den König vor der Invasion von Baron. Dieser ist jedoch skeptisch, da er einem Dunkelritter nicht trauen will. Schlussendlich überzeugt Yang aber den König von Cecils Loyalität und Cecil und seine Begleiter helfen bei der Verteidigung des Schlosses. Beim Kampf gegen die feindlichen Truppen steht er im Kristallraum Kain gegenüber, der sich unter der Kontrolle von Golbez befindet und sich deswegen gegen Cecil gewendet hat. Es kommt zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden, in dem Cecil verliert. Golbez holt sich den Kristall und nimmt Rosa als Geisel. Cecil entscheidet sich darauf mit Hilfe eines Schiffes nach Baron zu reisen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Leviathan angegriffen und das Schiff sinkt. Cecil erwacht an einem Strand nahe der Stadt Mysidia, welche er am Anfang des Spieles beraubt hatte. Als er die Stadt betritt, machen ihm die Bewohner deutlich, dass er als Dunkelritter nicht erwünscht sei. Er bittet jedoch den Weisen von Mysidia um Hilfe. Dieser sagt ihm, dass er Golbez nur bezwingen kann, wenn er sich der dunklen Mächte des Dunkelritters abwendet und dem Licht dient. Dazu soll er den Berg der Tortur erklimmen. Dabei helfen ihm die Zwillinge Palom und Porom. Auf dem Weg zur Bergspitze trifft Cecil auch Tellah wieder. Als sie die Spitze des Berges erreicht haben, treffen sie auf Scarmiglione, den Geist des Erdkristalls und ein Diener Golbez', der Cecil aufhalten soll. Nachdem Cecil ihn besiegt hat, betritt er einen Raum auf der Spitze des Berges, wo ein Licht Cecil als Sohn bezeichnet. Das Licht sagt, dass Cecil ein Schwert ergreifen soll. Dieses Schwert macht ihn zum Paladin. Nachdem Cecils Party nach Mysidia zurückkehrt, öffnet der Weise ihnen ein Weg nach Baron. Dort erfahren sie, dass der König in Wirklichkeit Cagnazzo war, Geist des Wasserkristalls, den sie bekämpfen. Cid Pollendina schließt sich der Gruppe an und will den anderen bei der Flucht helfen. Als sie den Thronraum wieder verlassen wollen, lässt Cagnazzo jedoch die Wände des Raumes, in den sich Cecil und seine Freunde befinden, aufeinander zubewegen, so dass sie dazwischen zerquetscht würden. Um die anderen zu retten, beschließen Palom und Porom, sich in Stein zu verwandeln und so die Wände zu blockieren. Die Rotschwingen hindern Cecils Gruppe daran, mit Cids Luftschiff Enterprise zu fliehen. Kain stellt darauf ein Ultimatum auf: Wenn Cecil ihm nicht den letzten fehlenden Kristall bringt, wird Rosa umgebracht. Cecil fliegt darauf nach Troia, um den Kristall der Erde zu stehlen. Nachdem er diesen erlangt hat, bringt Kain ihn zum Turm von Zot, wo Golbez Rosa gefangen hält. Die Gruppe besteigt den Turm und an der Spitze nimmt Golbez den Kristall entgegen, aber er lässt Rosa nicht frei. Als Tellah Golbez mit Meteor angreift, was ihn selbst tödlich verwundet, versucht Cecil Golbez zu töten. Dieser schlägt Cecil jedoch nieder. Kurz bevor er ihm den Gnadenstoß verpassen will, hält er jedoch inne, da er plötzlich erkennt, dass Cecil sein jüngerer Bruder ist. Er lässt Rosa gehen, bricht die Kontrolle über Kain und flieht. Als Cecil und seine Gruppe den Turm verlassen wollen, lässt Barbarizia, die Kaiserin des Windes, den Turm einstürzen. Sie schaffen es jedoch rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Nachdem Golbez auch alle Kristalle der Unterwelt erlangt hat, fliegen Cecil und seine Gruppe zum Mond, wo sie Fusoya finden. Dieser teilt ihnen mit, dass Golbez von einem Lunarianer namens Zemus kontrolliert wird und das er die Kristalle sammelt, um den Gigant von Babel zu beschwören, damit er die Erde zerstören kann. Cecil kehrt zurück zur Erde, wo der Gigant bereits beschworen wurde. Während die Menschen und die Zwerge der Unterwelt versuchen, den Giganten aufzuhalten, fliegt Cecil in diesen hinein, um ihn zu zerstören und Golbez zu bekämpfen. Im Inneren trifft er erneut auf die Dämonen der Kristalle. Nachdem die Gruppe diese besiegt haben, erreichen diese die CPU und zerstören sie. Darauf taucht Golbez wütend auf, doch FuSoYa erinnert Golbez wieder daran, dass dieser Cecils Bruder Theodor ist und dass er von Zemus kontrolliert wird. Golbez Wut gegen Cecil lässt nach und er kann sich von der Gedankenkontrolle befreien. Er gibt Kain seinen freien Willen zurück und reist zusammen mit FuSoYa zurück zum Mond, um Zemus zu besiegen. Auf dem Mondwal bittet Cecil Rosa und Rydia, das Schiff zu verlassen, da er diese nicht gefährden wolle. Obwohl sie zugesagt haben, das Luftschiff zu verlassen, fahren sie heimlich mit zum Mond und überzeugen Cecil, dass sie mitkommen müssen. Die Gruppe begibt sich darauf zum Inneren des Mondes und erlebt, wie Fusoya und Golbez Zemus töten. Zemus Hass jedoch lässt ihn als Zeromus wiedergebären und dieser greift die Gruppe an. Palom und Porom fühlen, dass Cecil in Gefahr ist und die Zwillinge und die Weisen von Mysidia stärken ihn mit Golbez' Kristallen. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, verschwindet er, aber sagt, dass er durch den Hass der Menschheit weiterhin existieren wird. Zum Schluss heiratet Cecil Rosa und wird König von Baron. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecils ehemaliger Kampfgefährte Edward lädt ihn und seine Freunde zu sich nach Damcyan ein, um den Wiederaufbau des Reiches zu feiern. Cecil erhält besonderen Dank, da Baron sich sehr am Aufbau beteiligt hat. Er wird von Edward eingeladen den neuen Kristallsaal anzuschauen, was er zusammen mit Palom und Porom tut. Er bemerkt ein kurzes Flackern, geht aber nicht weiter auf diesen Umstand ein. Als Yang eine Mitteilung erhält, dass der Wachposten des Königreiches Fabul auf dem Berg Hobbs angegriffen wurde, begleiten Cecil und Rosa ihn dort hin. Sie helfen zwei verwundeten Mönchen und reisen gemeinsam weiter nach Fabul, wo Cecil die Geburt von Yangs Tochter miterlebt. Dieser bittet den König von Baron der Pate seines Kindes zu werden und ihr einen Namen zu geben. Cecil schlägt den Namen Ursula vor, was Yang und seiner Frau Sheila sehr gefällt. Plötzlich taucht der Falke in Fabul auf und die Zwergenprinzessin Luca, sowie Cid, Palom und Porom betreten das Schloss. Sie bitten Cecil um Hilfe, da die Monsterpopulation in der Versiegelten Höhle stark gestiegen ist. Aus Sorge um Rosa, die sehr angeschlagen wirkt, bittet er vor seiner Abreise Yang auf seine Frau aufzupassen. Anschließend untersucht er mit Cid und den Zwillingen die Höhle, in der er im Kristallsaal Rydia findet. Er weckt das bewusstlose Mädchen, welche sich der Gruppe anschließt. Sie verlassen die Höhle und gehen zurück an Bord des Falken. Als sie einen helles Leuchten am Turm von Babil wahrnehmen, beschließen sie der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie untersuchen den Turm und treffen dabei auf Beschwörbare, die Rydia nach und nach zurückerhält. Nachdem sie Titan erhalten hat, betritt sie einen Raum und versperrt hinter sich die Tür. In diesem Moment begegnet die Gruppe Edge, der ebenfalls das bemerkt hat, dass Jemand versucht den Turm erneut zu benutzen. Er schließt sich der Gruppe an und wenig später treffen sie wieder auf Rydia. Edge warnt, dass es sich jedoch nicht um die echte Rydia handelt, woraufhin die Unbekannte mit ihren Beschwörbaren angreift. Als sie Bahamut beschwört, greift die echte Rydia ein und besiegt diesen mit ihrem Nebeldrachen. Gemeinsam gelingt es der Gruppe Rydia? zu besiegen und sie kehren anschließend alle nach Baron zurück. Cecil sorgt sich immer noch um Rosa, die ihn aber beruhigen kann. Kurz darauf trifft er im Schloss auf seine Freunde, die sich nach seiner Frau erkundigen, woraufhin er erklärt, dass auch Rosa und Cecil bald Eltern werden. Als Porom ihn darauf hinweist, dass er sich nun einen Namen ausdenken muss, beginnt er nachzudenken. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ceodore's Tale: The Last of the Red Wings In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erfährt man, dass Cecil Vater eines Sohnes namens Ceodore Harvey ist. In der Handlung taucht er auf, als Baron von Monstern überfallen wird. Diese dringen jedoch nicht von außen in die Burg ein, worauf Cecil beschließt die Burg zu durchsuchen. Auf dem Dach des östlichen Turms trifft er auf den Ogre und ein Mädchen, welches er vor dem Gegner rettet. Nachdem er die Burg weiter erkundet, trifft er auf weitere Gegner. Schließlich folgt Rosa ihm, um ihn zu begleiten. Er erlaubt dies jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Rosa sich rettet, falls die Lage aussichtslos erscheint, um für Ceodore da zu sein. Im Innenhof der Burg erkennen beide, dass die Monster aus der Luft angreifen und sehen dabei den Mond, auf dessen Rückseite sich ein neuer Mond abzeichnet. Kurz darauf schließt sich Cid der Gruppe an und begleitet Cecil und Rosa. Nach einigen Kämpfen bemerkt Cecil, dass die Monster in der Überzahl sind und befiehlt Rosa und Cid zu fliehen und sich um Ceodore zu kümmern. Kurz darauf fliegt Bahamut vom Mond herab und ein mysteriöses Mädchen erscheint. Dieses lässt ihren Beschwörbaren angreifen und Cecil mit Megaflare besiegen. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV Als Dunkelritter beherrscht Cecil die Fertigkeit Schwarzkunst, wobei er 1/8 seiner eigenen HP opfert, um die Gegner mit doppeltem Schaden anzugreifen. Als Paladin kann Cecil seine Gruppenmitglieder vor physischen Schaden schützen. Zudem kann er einige Zauber der Weißmagie nutzen, die in nachfolgender Tabelle aufgeführt sind. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Abilitys Bands Weiteres Auftreten thumb|left|Cecil in Dissidia: Final Fantasy (vorne als [[Paladin, dahinter als Dunkelritter)]] ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy :''Hauptartikel: Cecil Harvey (Dissidia). Cecil ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charakteren in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Er steht auf der Seite von Cosmos und ist der einzige von Cosmos' Kriegern, der sowohl die Kräfte des Lichts als auch die der Dunkelheit beherrscht. Ihm gegenüber steht sein leiblicher Bruder Golbez. Cecil vertraut Golbez und kann es sich nicht vorstellen gegen seinen Bruder zu kämpfen. Auf der Suche nach seinem Kristall begegnet Cecil ihm regelmäßig. Doch schließlich erkennt Golbez, warum seinem Bruder der Kristall verwehrt bleibt. Golbez provoziert und fordert ihn zum Kampf heraus, den Cecil nach anfänglichem Zögern für sich gewinnen kann. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Im Prequel zu ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy steht Cecil zusammen mit Kain Highwind wieder auf der Seite von Cosmos und kämpft gegen die Krieger von Chaos. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Charakterentwicklung Abilitys Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Charakterentwicklung Abilitys Einen hat Cecil im SNES-Spiel ''Secret of Evermore, in dem er einen Item-Laden besitzt. Galerie Etymologie Der Name Harvey stammt aus dem Altenglischen und bedeutet soviel wie „Krieger“, „Kriegsmann“ oder „Heeresmann“. Trivia *Cecil ist der erste Protagonist der Reihe, der nur zur Hälfte ein Mensch ist. Weitere Hauptfiguren mit gemischten Eltern sind Terra Branford, Aerith Gainsborough und Yuna. en:Cecil Harvey es:Cecil Harvey fr:Cécil Harvey it:Cecil Harvey ja:セシル・ハーヴィ ru:Сесил Харви is:Cecil Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF:CC)